


Drive All Night

by bananajuice



Series: Stories For Songs [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananajuice/pseuds/bananajuice
Summary: drive all night - joan;chaeyoung wants to leave, plans to -but she’s also in love with mina.
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Son Chaeyoung
Series: Stories For Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Drive All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first published thing on here, and my first ever published TWICE fic.
> 
> I listen to music just about every second that I’m awake, and draw a lot of inspiration from songs - so, I was thinking, why not make a series about stories inspired purely by one song?
> 
> So here it is, inspired by ‘drive all night’ by joan, a michaeng about something I experience every day, too.
> 
> Enjoy and do leave feedback!

She has always been a little different from everyone else. When she was in kindergarten, Chaeyoung didn’t want to stay in with everyone during breaks, and she always tried climbing the fence when they were allowed to play outside. She used to get lost often, running away from her parents in grocery stores or in parks, museums - anywhere, really.

Chaeyoung always wanted more than she had, wanted to see more, stray further than she was allowed to - especially what she _couldn’t_ have and _couldn’t_ see. It was a little bit of a reoccurring problem that Chaeyoung took other children’s toys away in kindergaten, only learning that it was bad far after everyone else did. Her parents used to get annoyed with her a lot, because everywhere they went, Chaeyoung would yell all about the things she wanted to have and wanted to see. Every time a stranger walked by with something in their hands, Chaeyoung would want it.

As she got older, Chaeyoung stopped vocalizing her want for more, though it didn’t stop within her.

Chaeyoung has a plan, after graduation; she will take all her saved up money, get into her car, and just drive. Wherever she wants to, however far she can go. She _needs_ to. She needs to see more of the world than just good old Korea she’s seen for the past 18 years.

Chaeyoung hasn’t told her best friend, yet. She knows Dahyun will be heartbroken, because she always wanted her and Chaeyoung to start university together, live together in a dorm; she can imagine Tzuyu will, too, be a little sad - after all, Chaeyoung is the only same-aged friend she has. Mina, though... Chaeyoung really doesn’t know.

She likes to think Mina cares a lot about her, only because she does about Mina. She likes to imagine Mina would like to keep her in her life after graduation, but Chaeyoung doesn’t know.

Mina is the hardest to read, ever since Chaeyoung met her. Mina likes to keep things to herself, likes to be a little secretive. Even though Mina _is_ a part of their little group at school, even though Mina _is_ closest to Chaeyoung out of all of them - Chaeyoung doesn’t really know if Mina cares much about her.

She is often reserved, not showing affection often; if it wasn’t for their daily good morning kiss in the hall, Chaeyoung would have never known that Mina is dating Haru. Because Mina never talks about him, and because other than kissing once in the morning, they act like friends with each other.

Mina doesn’t bring him to her table at lunch either, so Chaeyoung has never even talked to Haru. Yet she doesn’t like him. For obvious reasons.

Dahyun and Tzuyu often tell Chaeyoung to forget about Mina, start answering the many texts she gets from other girls, stop hoping that she could get a chance with her one day. But Chaeyoung never listens, never stops.

Chaeyoung _always_ wants things she can’t have. Even Mina.

...

She likes driving around aimlessly, especially at night, dreaming about the days she can finally get further away, and for good. She imagines herself a few weeks from now, driving and driving, looking for the happiness she longs for in lands far away from home.

Because of her little adventures at night, Chaeyoung skips school sometimes, often returning home long after her parents left for work in the morning. All her friends already know what she is up to most nights, long gave up trying to stop her.

Tonight, Chaeyoung snuck out after her parents fell asleep, like she usually does, got into her car and started driving. But something is different tonight. She didn’t get far away from home, something taking her into a familiar neighborhood. A feeling. Or a need?

It was a warm spring day, reminding Chaeyoung that graduation is only a few weeks from now. As the sun left, the warmth did too. Her vintage Mercedes, a gift from her grandpa after he died, comes to a halt in front of a small yellow house. The front yard looks cared for, like it always does - her mother loves gardening.

Chaeyoung takes her phone from the dashboard, the bright light illuminating her face and hurting her eyes just for a short second.

‘Are you up? I’m outside your house’ she texts, and waits.

She puts her phone back onto the dashboard, takes her denim jacket from the passenger seat and gets out. The cold is surprising, a drastic change from the warmth in her car, and Chaeyoung quickly wears her jacket. Walking around her car, she leans against the hood and waits some more, until, finally, the front door slowly opens.

Only a little, at first, a head peeking out. Her eyes widen, when she sees that Chaeyoung is _indeed_ in front of her house. She opens the door some more, steps out, and closes it behind her.

“Hi,” Chaeyoung says, a naughty smile on her face.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Mina asks, her face showing nothing less of displeasure.

“Did I wake you up?”

Mina shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” Chaeyoung shrugs.

“You never sleep, at least not at night.”

Chaeyoung answers with a smile, and Mina walks down her porch some more, closer.

“Want to join me?” Chaeyoung asks, hands buried in the pockets of her denim jacket.

“What, on one of your nightly roadtrips?” Mina scoffs, in disbelief that Chaeyoung would even ask her that. Mina values school, has never skipped it _once_.

“You can’t sleep, I’m already here, school is boring, this town is boring, it’s the perfect solution,” Chaeyoung answers, shrugging carelessly.

“Sure school is boring, but we’re graduating in a few weeks, and I haven’t skipped it once in my entire life - I’m trying to keep it that way.”

Chaeyoung smiles again, because even as Mina is obviously displeased, she still manages to look like an angel. An upset angel.

“That’s one more reason to do it,” she shrugs again, notes in her head to shrug less because it is starting to look weird. Chaeyoung doesn’t want to look weird in front of Mina. Or at least not weirder than she already does. “Live a little, Mina. Who graduates school without skipping at least _once_? Even that nerd Momo skips once in a while.”

Mina rolls her eyes, “everything is a challenge to you, isn’t it?”

Chaeyoung grins back at her. “So, what do you say? Drive around with me? For one night?”

With narrowed eyes, Mina looks back at her, staying silent for a while. Chaeyoung takes that time to look at her fully, realizing that Mina is wearing simple sweatpants and a sweater on top - nothing like her very neat school attire. Chaeyoung isn’t sure she’s ever seen Mina wearing sweatpants outside; she’s been at her house quite a few times, always noticing that Mina changes into some pair of sweatpants the moment she’s home. Chaeyoung finds it cute, how different Mina is at home and at school. She likes home-Mina the most. Sweatpants and hoodies-Mina, eating ice cream on the sofa while watching movies on a lazy Saturday-Mina, playing games on her computer for hours-Mina. But, admittedly, Chaeyoung likes any Mina.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We can listen to music, maybe even do some karaoke for fun. I could stop for some junk food or something, I’ll buy you anything you want,” Chaeyoung offers some more when Mina still hasn’t said anything after a while.

“You had me at junk food, get in the car,” Mina says.

She ignores Chaeyoung’s big satisfactory grin and gets into the passenger seat, not quite knowing what she’s gotten herself into.

...

They drove for hours - after Chaeyoung fulfilled her junk food promise, Mina connected her phone to Chaeyoung’s radio and a little singing competition started between the two. (Chaeyoung pretended to forget the lyrics to one of her favorite songs just to let Mina win during their last round).

With each hour passing, tiredness started to crawl in. Chaeyoung, used to being out all night, could hold on much longer, but Mina lost her fight against tiredness rather quickly, soon fast asleep in the passenger seat.

The moon is high up at this time, illuminating the car quite well so far out of town. It is enough for Chaeyoung to see Mina, and the sight is beautiful, _and_ cute. Sleeping Mina is even prettier than home-Mina: lips slightly pouting, eyes closed so softly, chest rising steadily, the occasional narrow of her eyebrows when a little bump in the road would make her stir. Chaeyoung finds herself looking over to her more than sometimes, stealing glances at her peaceful sleeping frame.

She doesn’t know how far out of town she is by now, the clock on her radio showing some time past three in the morning. Chaeyoung decides to stop for a while when she crosses a river down a quiet road, halting just on top of the bridge.

With her engine shut off, she’s able to hear Mina breathe softly, smiles to herself at the sound of it. She decides to let her sleep some more and gets out, closing her door slowly so she won’t wake the girl up.

Sitting on the hood of her car for a while, legs crossed and arms propped up behind her, she looks ahead at the river flowing beneath her. The moon reflects in the water, and Chaeyoung wishes she took her camera with her to capture the beauty of it all.

There’s an appreciated silence around her, giving her the time to sit and think; about anything, really. She thinks about the girl in her car, sleeping on the passenger seat, how madly in love she is with her, has been for months. She thinks about how she will have to leave her behind in a few weeks after graduation. She thinks about how she will drive without destination, meet kind strangers along the way, experience new things every day - she feels giddy at the thought. She doesn’t realize she is smiling until she hears a sound, finally.

The car door opens, and Mina steps out slowly, eyes small from the sleep. She rubs one eye, walks in front of the car to join Chaeyoung on top of it.

“Good sleep?” Chaeyoung asks, her lips forming a teasing smile.

“Would’ve been better if I had been in my bed,” Mina shrugs.

“You regret coming with me yet?” Chaeyoung laughs a humorless laugh.

“No,” Mina admits.

Chaeyoung smiles in silence.

“Why do you always leave at night? You drive around aimlessly only to come home in the morning, tired and skipping yet another school day,” Mina asks after a while.

She has been curious about Chaeyoung’s intentions for a long time, or, curious about her whole being, really. She’s never really understood Chaeyoung’s adventurous side.

When they met back in 5th grade, Chaeyoung would always make up stories of how she would fly far away one day, conquer different worlds, even get to the moon - Mina always thought it was silly. She always thought Chaeyoung was a little crazy, with her head in the clouds, dreaming of unrealistic events. Although it is also kind of admiring, how one could want so much from life.

“Don’t you get tired of seeing our home every day? The same houses and streets, and people over and over again, every day.” She pauses for a while. “I do, and I want to get away from it, if only for a night.”

Mina doesn’t say anything, but leans over to rest her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Chaeyoung’s heartbeat doubles, and she ignores it, hopes Mina can’t tell.

“Why did you pick me up tonight, and not Dahyun or Tzuyu?”

Chaeyoung stares ahead, “because I like you.” She doesn’t take her gaze away from the peaceful water, afraid of Mina’s reaction, afraid that she understood what Chaeyoung _actually_ meant.

“You know, everyone thinks I’m crazy. You probably do too, huh?”

“Why?”

Chaeyoung chuckles lightly when she realizes Mina didn’t answer her question. “They don’t understand me. My parents, they say I am just bored, but how can I ever be happy and at peace with myself here when there is so much to see in the world? So much more to have?”

Mina listens carefully, partly so she can understand Chaeyoung a little better, too.

“Dahyun says I should stop wanting things I can’t have, and probably will never have. I don’t choose to feel like that. I can’t change what my heart wants, right?”

Mina hums in agreement, wrapping her arms around herself when a cold breeze of wind hits her.

“You cold?”

When Mina nods, Chaeyoung doesn’t hesitate to take her jacket off and give it to her. Mina’s teeth dig into her bottom lip as she looks down, and Chaeyoung doesn’t miss it - she tears her eyes away from the sight, forcing herself to look ahead again.

“Thank you,” Mina says, quietly.

“Of course.”

...

Days pass after their little adventure together. Chaeyoung skips school the next day too, skips again the day after that, too.

Mina thinks about that night a lot during the days after, thinks about how long they talked sitting on the hood of Chaeyoung’s car, or how.. different it felt. Real, somehow.

Yea. It felt real with Chaeyoung.

Mina still has her jacket, failed to return it after she got home in the morning. She has been wearing it to school ever since. Dahyun asked her about it once, recognizing Chaeyoung’s jacket immediately. Mina simply told her they hung out and Chaeyoung forgot her jacket at her house. Meanwhile, Haru didn’t ask about the new jacket at all, not that Mina cares much about that.

Chaeyoung, during her days absent, mostly slept or drove around, more than often passing by Mina’s house. On the third day, she saw Mina and Haru outside, in his car. She is sure Mina must’ve recognized her car passing by. She didn’t drive by her house the day after.

When Chaeyoung is back at school for the first time, Dahyun and Tzuyu aren’t even surprised anymore. They are used to their friend coming and going as she pleases. What did surprise them, was Chaeyoung’s unusual quiet behavior. Normally the girl goes on rants about how everybody who’s pursuing normal jobs, going to college and getting a degree like everybody else is not living correctly, or why things are named how they are - Chaeyoung often wondered about who decided blue is called blue, or why skirts should be feminine clothing. In conclusion, she normally talks _a_ _lot_. But not today.

“Everything cool, Chaeng?” Dahyun tries at lunch. It takes another two tries for Chaeyoung to notice she’s heing talked to.

She lifts her thumb in response, and goes back to picking around in her food with her fork.

Mina sits opposite and one seat to the right of her, watches Chaeyoung closely. She wishes to know what Chaeyoung is thinking about right now.

“Is it about what Professor Han said? Because you shouldn’t listen to him, he’s old and bitter.” Tzuyu tells her.

“What?” Dahyun asks. Chaeyoung doesn’t answer, so Tzuyu does.

“He said some mean stuff about Chaeng for getting a zero on the surprise test this morning.”

“He said that I’m dumb and a disgrace for my family, but I couldn’t give two shits about that grumpy idiot,” Chaeyoung continues. “I’m fine, okay?”

Mina looks at her, hopes she would meet her eyes only for a second, but Chaeyoung doesn’t.

The conversation is finished with that, and everyone resumes to their food.

...

It’s useless.

School is useless, at this point, so Chaeyoung skips her last class and drives around like she always does.

When she’s in her grandpa’s old Mercedes, she feels free, and powerful. Like she can do whatever she wants, like noone can stop her. _No one can stop her._

~~_her mind is set._ ~~

...

When she finds her way back to the small yellow house, it’s already past midnight. She doubts Mina is still awake, sends her a text anyways.

‘I’m outside, you up?’

Her phone shows _**read**_ almost instantly - five minutes later, Mina is sitting in the passenger seat beside her. Chaeyoung looks at her, doesn’t say anything.

‘You look pretty,’ she would say, _if_ she would say anything.

Mina is dressed in her usual home attire, a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and a hoodie.

“You couldn’t sleep again?” Chaeyoung says after a while. They’re still parked in front of Mina’s house.

Mina nods, and Chaeyoung finally starts her car.

They drive for a while, Mina’s music playing quietly through the car’s radio as the only sound aside from the engine. Mina hates the silence. Since when is Chaeyoung ever quiet?

“Why weren’t you at school the last days? You usually don’t skip that much,” she asks eventually.

Chaeyoung shrugs, stares ahead onto the dark road. “I was out adventuring.”

“Have you got what your heart wants yet?” Mina asks, remembering their last conversation at this hour. Chaeyoung shakes her head, “no.”

...

They drive longer than last time, further away. Mina stays awake for the whole drive, this time. They don’t talk much.

Chaeyoung stops beside a field, parks her car. “Are you up for some stargazing?”

Mina smiles in return.

They lay down somewhere in the middle of the field, Chaeyoung’s jacket serving as a pillow for both of their heads. They have to be close in order to share it; their arms and legs are touching, and it makes Chaeyoung shiver.

“You can see the stars clearer here, so far out of the city,” Chaeyoung says, her gaze wandering about the million different stars above their heads.

“They’re pretty,” Mina answers.

“They are.”

“I wonder how it would feel like, to live among the stars,” Chaeyoung whispers, “to be so free, just up there. Roaming around, exploring different worlds.”

“You would suffocate or freeze to death, probably,” Mina answers.

Chaeyoung laughs, “you’re too logical, or, realistic.”

“And you dream too much,” Mina argues easily.

“Touché.”

Another wave of silence falls upon them, until -

“Hey, Mina?”

“Yes, Chaeyoung?”

“Why are you dating Haru?”

The questions catches Mina off-guard, so much they fall into silence again. Mina looks at Chaeyoung with widened eyes, but Chaeyoung remains looking at the stars.

“Because.. it’s easier,” she says after a while. “My parents like him, he likes me, he’s a nice guy...”

She drifts off, while Chaeyoung fights the urge to grimace.

“Easier isn’t always better, or the best, you know?” Chaeyoung dares to argue, and Mina knows she’s right.

“Why do you always go the difficult way?”

“Because happiness isn’t something that’s supposed to come to you easily. If that was the case, everyone would be happy.”

“So you want happiness?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

For the first time since they reached the field, Chaeyoung looks at Mina. Although it’s dark, she can see her clearly - it actually almost bothers her that she still looks so beautiful. It’s unfair.

“You’ve got to be more adventurous. If you keep going the easy way, you’ll get bored soon,” Chaeyoung says suddenly. Mina turns to look at her.

“Am I not doing something adventurous right now?”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, a smile on her lips, “that’s because you’re with me. You’ve got to be adventurous on your own accord.”

“I can do that! You make it sound like I’m stuck up or something, but I’m not.” Mina sounds a little offended, even sits up, and a chuckle makes its way past Chaeyoung’s lips.

“Alright, I dare you to do something adventurous right now. Something spontaneous,” Chaeyoung says and sits up as well, one corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a smirk.

Mina narrows her eyes, slightly upset at Chaeyoung’s stupid challenge. She almost refuses to do it, but when she looks at Chaeyoung again, sees her smirk as if she already won, a surge of determination hits her. She wants to wipe that smirk off her face so bad, prove her wrong - of course Mina can be spontaneous! She’s not _lame_.

“So?” Chaeyoung asks when Mina still hasn’t done anything, and Mina rolls her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she grabs Chaeyoung’s shirt, and pulls her closer until their lips touch, and a thousand fireworks go off inside her stomach.

Chaeyoung doesn’t reciprocate, at all. Too stunned by what she imagined and wished for for years finally happening, and not in a dream but in real life. Dream-Mina was never the one to make the first step, though, and her lips are much softer than Chaeyoung imagined.

When Chaeyoung still doesn’t do anything, Mina scoots back, just a little, her breath heavy for some reason; it feels like she ran a marathon when, really, she’s just sitting in a damn field.

Mina’s fist is still clenched around Chaeyoung’s shirt, and she can feel her chest rise and fall heavily. Noone says anything for a few seconds, until their lips meet again, this time both instigating it; and it feels so much better when Chaeyoung is kissing her back. She remembers this feeling, from their last time out. When Chaeyoung gave her her denim jacket. It felt real. It _feels_ real.

Mina never feels like this when she kisses Haru, when his hand finds her thigh just like Chaeyoung’s does right now - it feels more like a chore with him, something she _has_ to do. Meanwhile with Chaeyoung Mina _wants_ it. Wants to never stop kissing her again.

So they don’t. Not for a while.

And when the sun rises above the horizon a while later, Chaeyoung doesn’t feel so set on leaving anymore. Not alone, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @yeowoegg if you wanna see me gay about kpop girls and for possible upcoming works. :)


End file.
